Stacked Odds
by Stormchaser4ever
Summary: This story takes place during episode 54. Genma discovers Hayate and takes him to the hospital. Will he have to lose someone close to him?  Yeah, I suck at summeries lol     GenmaxHayate    Rated 'T' for violence, blood and a few curse words


A lone Jounin walked down the quiet, desolate street of Kohona. He stopped midway down the street and gazed up at the black sky. Millions of stars twinkled in the sky and the full moon shined brightly down on the world below._ 'What a beautiful night,_' Genma thought to himself as a cool breeze swept through his golden brown hair. He continued his walk down the street enjoying the breeze and chewing on the Senbon that stuck out of his mouth. Suddenly a wave of uneasiness over came him, and he came to a halt. '_Why do I feel like something is wrong_,' Genma thought looking up at the moon again. A shrill, pained cry dully echoed off the buildings, sending a chill down Genma's spine. His eyes widened as he realized the cry to be familiar. '_That was Hayate,_' him mind screamed as he quickly ran off in the direction of the cry. Genma hopped from rooftop to rooftop until he stopped in his tracks horrified.

Across the roof he saw two ninjas facing each other. One he could not recognize in the shadows but the other he did. Hayate was bent forward, barely able to stand, his sword held loosely in his left hand. Genma then saw the shadowed ninja perform a seal. "You are indeed talented for such a young age but it ends here," the ninja said darkly.

Genma felt adrenaline flood his body, his heart beat quickening. '_He intends to kill him_,' Genma thought then charged at the ninja.

* * *

><p>Blood dripped onto the cement of the roof. Hayate leaned forward holding his deep chest wounds and coughed up blood. He looked at the cement, his vision blurring, and had a hard time breathing. Baki smirked and said, "Hurts doesn't it. I told you the wind can cut through anything."<p>

Hayate looked up at Baki weakly. He tried to raise his sword but couldn't find the strength. He grit his teeth and raised his sword up to his hip. '_I have to fight back,_' Hayate thought as he tried to ignore the burning pain in his chest. His hand trembled as he tried to steady his sword in front of him. Pain suddenly hit his body hard as he raised his sword higher. His arm dropped and he held his chest, coughing violently.

Baki let out a laugh and then performed a hand seal. "You are indeed talented for such a young age but it ends here," Baki said, smiling cruelly at the injured Jounin.

'_I'm going to die here on this roof,_' Hayate thought, gritting his teeth. He tried again to move but his body felt numb. He knew his injuries were severe and that he would not be able to perform a simple henge ninjutsu. He looked at Baki, his head spinning. Suddenly, something whizzed past Baki's face mere centimeters from his nose. The Sand ninja jumped back in surprise. Hayate looked at the object that struck the ground a few feet away. '_A Senbon? Genma?_'

Baki turned his head to see Genma charging at him with two kunai, one in each hand. "Damn," Baki cursed quietly to himself. He then disappeared in a poof of white smoke.

Genma discarded the kunai on the ground and ran up to his teeter-tottering friend. "Haya? You all right?" Hayate coughed, blood spilling from his mouth, and then his eyes rolled back. He fell backwards, and Genma caught him before he hit the ground. He looked at his friend in total horror. His Chunin jacket was completely ripped to shreds. The front of his navy blue Jounin turtle neck was sliced up and dyed dark red. "Oh God. What did he do to you," Genma said quietly, a knot in his throat. Hayate's breathing was laboured and his body trembled in Genma's arms. "You're going to be okay," Genma whispered to his unconscious friend as he picked him up. "You're going to be okay. Just hang on," Genma said, trying to hold back his tears, as he ran toward the hospital.

Genma sat alone in the empty waiting room at the Kohona hospital. He leaned forward in his chair and stared at the white, marbled floor. He felt uneasy and his leg bounced out of nervousness. He always came to visit Hayate when he wan in the hospital because of his illness. This time, however, was very different. Sure the kid had been injured on missions, but he always came home, bleeding or not, with a smile on his face. Genma had never seen him like that before, and frankly he was terrified. He looked up at the clock across the room, eleven thirty at night. '_He's been in there for two hours,_' Genma thought to himself as he looked over at the Emergency Room double doors to the right of the room.

The new shift nurse entered the room with a coffee in her hand. She was a small, sweet-looking elderly woman with white curly hair. She looked over at Genma and saw the blood on the front of his uniform. "Are you all right," she asked walking up to him. Genma looked up at her and she motioned to the blood. "Are you injured?"

Genma looked own at his uniform and shook his head. "I'm fine.. my friend… he was hurt," Genma said quietly.

"Oh how terrible. I'm so sorry to hear that," the nurse said and then walked to her desk and sat down.

Genma looked back up at the clock, three minutes had passed. '_Well no new is good news, right,_' Genma thought to himself but couldn't fight the butterflies that swarmed in his stomach. He looked over at a small, wooden table two seats down. There were some magazines and newspapers stacked on top of it. Genma rose to his feet and walked over to the table. He grabbed the first newspaper and returned to his seat. '_Maybe if I read I'll calm down a bit,_' Genma thought as he opened the paper. Genma's heart leapt into his throat and he nearly dropped the newspaper. The first page he had turned to was the obituaries. '_This isn't an omen is it? No! He'll be okay. He'll be okay._' He suddenly imagined Hayate's smiling face amongst the other deceased ninjas and Genma squeezed his eyes shut. '_No,_' his mind screamed. He quickly closed the paper and dropped it on the empty seat next to him. He leaned forward and placed his head in his hands.

Genma the heard footsteps and he picked his head up. A doctor walked up holding a chart and sporting a long lab coat. "Are you the one who brought in," he said the quickly looked at the chart, "Gekkou Hayate?"

"Yes," Genma said his heart starting to beat fast, "h-how is he? Will he be okay?"

"May I sit down," the doctor asked, motioning to the empty chair next to him. Warning flags shot up in Genma's mind. It was never good news when a doctor asked if he could sit. Genma gulped and then nodded, chewing on his Senbon anxiously.

The doctor sat next to Genma and looked at him. Genma tried to read his expression but couldn't. "I have some news…"

'_Please don't say he's dead. Please don't say he's dead_,' Genma's mind chanted over and over. Genma found his voice and asked, "Will he recover?"

"That's what I need to speak with you about," the doctor said. "His injuries were quite severe and he lost a lot of blood. We managed to fix some of the wounds but his body is very weak from the trauma and blood loss. He's stabilized for now but.."

"But," Genma asked, not knowing if he truly wanted the answer.

The doctor looked down and then back at Genma. "We estimate his chances of survival to be ten percent."

The news hit Genma like he had been stuck in the stomach with a bat. He couldn't believe it.. No he wouldn't believe it. "B-but you said he was stable," Genma said, trying to hold back the panic in his voice.

"Yes he is stable at the moment, but we have no idea how long that will last. His body is very weak and can give up. I'm sorry but we've done all that we can. It's up to him now, but we don't think he'll last until dawn."

Genma leaned forward as he tried to digest the news that he had just been given. '_I can't lose him. This can't be happening. Four hours ago he was so alive. We were laughing and having a great time,_' Genma's mind screamed in denial. "Can I see him?"

"I don't see why you can't," the doctor said rising to his feet. "Come with me." Genma got up and followed the doctor to the E.R. doors. Genma glanced at the nurse, who gave him a look of sympathy. They then walked through the doors and down a long, wide hallway. They stopped halfway down by a door and the doctor opened it. Genma walked in and the door shut behind him.

He looked across the room and a flood of emotions hit him like a tidal wave. Hayate lay in a hospital bed across the room. His complexion was ashen and an oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth. He was hooked up to a heart monitor and two bags, on IV and one blood, hung on the stand next to him. Genma walked up to his bedside and pulled up a chair. He sat down and took Hayate's limp hand in his, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out. His hand felt cooler than normal and Genma said, "You must be cold." He rose to his feet and grabbed the folded blanket at the bottom of the bed. He unfolded it and draped it over him, carefully so he wouldn't hit the IVs in his left arm. He looked down at Hayate and smoothed his hair. He listened quietly to the constant beep of the heart monitor. "Please. You can't die on me. You mean everything to me. You're too stubborn to die," Genma whispered in a choked voice as he sat back down, and resumed holding his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Hours Earlier<strong>

"Hey Hayate! Wait up," Genma called as he ran up to his dark brown haired friend.

Hayate turned and smiled, "Hey Genma! Um, what's up?"

"The sky," Genma answered chewing on his Senbon as he poked Hayate in the chest.

"Very funny Genma," Hayate said then coughed into his fist.

"I thought it was. Well, anyway, you want to come over my place for dinner? I won't take no for an answer," Genma smiled as they both continued walking down the street. The sun shown brightly and there was a constant breeze, blowing in the sweet scent of blooming Cherry Blossoms.

"Umm… if you won't take no as an answer, why bother asking at all," Hayate asked looking at Genma with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, it's nice. So will you?"

Hayate looked at Genma thoughtfully then a smile crept across his face. "You have to catch me first," Hayate shouted as he took off down the road.

'_Damn that kid's fast,_' Genma thought as he gave chase. Hayate turned the corner and ran down the next. He suddenly felt someone grab his arm and pull him into an alleyway. Genma pinned Hayate to the wall and said, "Looks like you forgot to not run next to alleys."

"No, I just felt bad and let you catch me," Hayate said.

Genma shook a finger in front of Hayate's face and clicked his tongue. "You're a terrible liar, Haya." Hayate rolled his eyes and Genma said, "Now that I caught you, you have to give me my answer. Will you please come? We haven't been spending much time together because of the Chunin exam."

Hayate smiled. He couldn't resist when Genma started begging him. "Well, I haven't been hanging out with you lately-" Hayate started then was silenced by Genma pressing his lips to his.

Hayate threw his arms around Genma as the kiss deepened. They then broke the kiss and Genma smiled, "It'll be nice to have my dartboard back. Remember?"

Hayate coughed into his fist and then laughed. "Who could forget that." Hayate remembered the first time he had gone over Genma's apartment. They were sitting across from each other in the living room when Genma had sneezed violently. His Senbon had hit Hayate in the chest, but not hard enough to cause damage. Genma covered his mouth wide-eyed while Hayate looked down at the Senbon with a raised eyebrow. They then had burst into laughter.

"It was really funny," Genma said, laughing. He then asked, "So is it a yes then?"

Hayate nodded and Genma hugged him tightly. Hayate returned the hug and then Genma grabbed his hand. "Come on, you can help me cook!"

"Is this why you want me over," Hayate asked smiling and raising an eyebrow as they walked down the street.

Genma laughed and said, "Of course not silly. I really missed you! It's been boring the last couple days without you around."

"I missed you too," Hayate said as they turned the corner and headed down the next street. Hayate coughed into his fist then asked, "So what am I going to help you cook?"

"Haven't thought of anything yet," Genma said as they stopped in front of an apartment complex. "We'll just have to figure that out," Genma smiled as he mounted the steps and fished in his pockets for the key. He opened the door and Hayate followed him inside. Genma closed the door behind him and dropped his keys on the stand by the door.

"I like what you've done to the place. You remodeled it," Hayate asked as he looked around the large living room. The place had changed a bit since the last time he had been over.

"Yeah," Genma said as he joined Hayate, "glad you like it."

"You're a good housekeeper," Hayate said giving Genma a sly smile.

Genma's eye twitched and then he asked, "And what do you mean by that comment?"

"I meant that you keep things so neat and orderly."

"What was the smile for," Genma asked, tapping his foot and crossing his arms.

"What, it's not like I called you a _neat freak_ or let's see," Hayate said as he looked up, tapping his chin in thought. He then snapped his fingers and said, "Or-"

"Or?"

Hayate cleared his throat. He then said in a girly, squeaky voice, "House keeping! Can I clean your room?"

Genma's jaw dropped and then glared at his friend. "Did you just call me a maid?"

"Noooo," Hayate said and then coughed smiling.

"That was a fake cough! That's it," Genma exclaimed and then proceeded to chase Hayate around the coffee table in the centre of the room. "Stay still for just a second… it's not like I'm going to kill you…" Hayate only smirked in response from the other side of the table. "You can't stay over there forever," Genma said then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Hayate behind him smiling and waving. "You.. When did you," Genma looked from the Hayate behind him to the one across the table and back. Genma's eyes narrowed and he said, "Kage bunshin no jutsu eh?"

The Hayate across the table disappeared in a poof of white smoke. "It was entertaining to watch you chase my clone around though," Hayate said laughing.

Genma shook his head smiling. He had to admit that the kid had gotten good. Really good. "Very funny, Haya. Why don't we get cooking."

"Sounds good to me being as you must be tired from running around the table," Hayate snickered.

Genma rolled his eyes and flicked Hayate's forehead protector. "Come on," he said as he led the way into the kitchen. Hayate followed and found Genma looking through the cabinets. "What do you feel like having?"

"It doesn't matter to me," Hayate said, "whatever you're in the mood for is okay with me."

"Oh come on Haya," Genma said looking from the cabinet to his friend. "You have to be in the mood for _something_." Genma then gave Hayate a sly smile and said, "What _are _you in the mood for."

"You have one dirty mind you bastard," Hayate said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ooo, feisty today aren't we," Genma said taking a package of noodles out of the cupboard. He showed it to Hayate and said, "How about some noodles bud?" Hayate snorted and covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. "Oh, _now_ who's the pervert?"

"You started it."

"Touché," Genma said then placed the package on the counter. He then closed the cabinet and opened the next one. "Hey, can you boil the water?"

"Sure," Hayate said crossing the kitchen and grabbing a pot from the drain board. He turned on the faucet and filled the pot halfway with water. He turned off the faucet, then placed the pot on the burner and lit the stove. "Water's on."

"Thanks Haya," Genma said as he removed two cans from the cupboard and closed the door. He placed the cans along side the noodles and walked up behind Hayate. He placed his hands on his shoulders and gently massaged them. "Someone's tense," Genma said as he worked through the knots in Hayate's shoulders.

Hayate let out a contented sigh, "That's nice, Gen." After ridding Hayate of the knots, Genma then wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you came today," Genma said quietly, smiling.

"Well, I couldn't let you bore yourself to death."

Genma rolled his eyes and pulled Hayate closer to his chest. Genma snuggled his head in Hayate's neck and softly kissed his cheek. "Well, it is boring around here without you." Genma then looked at the pot and said, "The water's boiling." Genma released Hayate and grabbed the package off the counter and handed it to Hayate. Hayate poured the noodles in and covered the pot, lowering the heat on the stove. "Now, are you sure you won't blow up the stove," Genma asked as Hayate turned back to him.

Hayate raised an eyebrow and said, "And what do you mean by that?"

Genma laughed and said, "I'm just playing with you." He walked up to his friend and poked him in the chest. "What's with the sword by the way," Genma asked pointing to the sword sitting on the ground near the living room. "You have a mission recently?"

"Nah, I was just going to train a bit," Hayate said, coughing into his fist.

Genma smiled at Hayate as the kid turned to stir the contents in the pot before the water overflowed. He walked up behind Hayate and placed a hand on his shoulder. Hayate turned his head and looked at Genma. "Just don't overdo it okay," his face suddenly serious.

Hayate smiled and said, "You don't have to worry about me."

Genma returned the smile and Hayate resumed stirring the pot. He sighed inwardly frowning. He knew he shouldn't worry too much but he couldn't help it. He loved him and didn't want anything to ever happen to him.

"Something wrong Genma," Hayate asked looking at his friend who seemed deep in thought.

Genma snapped out of his thoughts and looked up smiling, "Nothing's wrong."

Hayate raised and eyebrow and coughed into his fist. "Are you sure? You look like something's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me… but I _was_ wondering what you'd look like in one of those bathing suits. You know the speedo ones.."

Hayate's face turned red and he sweat-dropped. "God you are so perverted," Hayate said, his face still red.

"If I'm the pervert… why are you blushing hmm," Genma said as he poked Hayate in the nose grinning.

"Bastard."

"I got it… we'll go swimming tomorrow! And you have to wear one," Genma said smiling evilly.

Hayate's face grew a darker shade of red and he gulped, "Do I have to?"

"Awww come on. It'll amuse me if you do. Besides, you do have a nice body for it," Genma said his grin widening.

Hayate sweat-dropped and looked down. "Only if you wear one too," he said quietly.

Genma lifted Hayate's chin and said, "Deal." He then kissed Hayate passionately, pulling him into an embrace. Hayate returned the embrace, kissing Genma back just as passionately. They were interrupted by the sound of water boiling over. "Shit," Genma cursed as he quickly turned the burner lower and stirred the contents. "Hey Haya, can you grab those two cans and open them up. It's just about done."

"Sure," Hayate said as he grabbed a can opener and opened both cans. He read the label then said, "Good ol soup eh?"

"Yeah," Genma said as he turned off the burner and poured the contents of the pot into a strainer in the sink. He replaced the pot on the stove and grabbed the strainer. He dumped the noodles back in and said, "Okay, all that's needed is to add the broth and boil it a bit." Hayate picked up both cans and poured them into the pot as Genma relit the stove. "Now we let that boil for a about," Genma said then shrugged, "five minutes?"

"Sounds right," Hayate said then yawned and stretched.

"You okay?"

"Of course," Hayate said, "I was up early this morning. You know me… not a morning person."

"True, you're more of a night time guy," Genma said smiling.

Hayate face-palmed and looked up at the ceiling, "Is there no end to your perverted jokes?"

"No," Genma said laughing as Hayate groaned, and continued staring at the ceiling. "It's not my fault you walk into them. You're no fun."

Hayate looked at Genma with a mischievous smile, "That's not what you said last time."

Genma's jaw dropped. He looked at his friend with utter astonishment. "My God. What have I done to you?" Hayate only laughed in response, his arms crossed. "I can't believe you used a 'that's what she said' joke. Where has your innocence gone," Genma said overly dramatic.

"In the gutter… along with my mind," Hayate said grinning.

Genma laughed and playfully hit Hayate's shoulder. "You have gotten bad my friend. Really bad."

"Well, I have a great sensei in the art of perversion.. and I don't mean Kakashi or Jiraiya," Hayate said smiling.

Genma smiled in return and then grabbed Hayate and ruffled his hair. "You're so cute."

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Suddenly a loud, rapid beeping noise stirred Genma from his thoughts. Before he knew what was going on, two medic nins ran in with chakra surrounding their hands. Genma jumped up, knocking the chair over. "What's going on!"

"He's in ventricular fibrillation," one medic nin said as he looked up at the heart monitor. He threw the sheets off, exposing Hayate's gauze covered bare chest. He place his hands over his heart and said, "We have to get him back into normal sinus rhythm or we'll lose him!"

Genma stared wide-eyed, unable to move. The Senbon fell from his mouth onto the hospital bed. The other medic nin ran over to Genma and said, "Stand back!" Genma stepped back, his body numb. The second medic nin placed his hands nears his partners, and both concentrated.

'_This can't be happening.. I'm dreaming right? I just want to wake up right now. Wake up from this nightmare,_' his mind exclaimed as tears filled his eyes. '_Don't die on me Haya. Please._' Genma clenched his hands into fists. Here was his best friend, someone he loved and cared for, and he was unable to do anything. Genma, for the first time in his life, had felt completely helpless. He then heard the heart monitor go from rapid beats to a flat tone.

"His breathing has stopped," the first medic nin said, looking up at his partner.

Genma eyes widened as he looked up in disbelief, as tears ran freely from them. "Damn," the second one said, lowering his head. They stopped, and switched off the monitor. The medic nin turned to Genma sadly, "I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do.. he's gone."

"H-he.. H-he can't be… no," Genma said in shock, staring at the medic nins like they were strange beings from another planet.

"He's gone. There's nothing we or you could have done," the first medic nin said quietly and then ushered his partner out of the room.

Genma's legs felt like jell-o as he looked at his friend who laid motionless on the bed. '_No, no no no no no,' _his mind screamed over and over. He fell to his knees next to the bed, trembling. "Damn it! Why'd you have to die," Genma exclaimed, tears streaming down his face. "You never gave up! Why! WHY," Genma cried, burying his head on the hospital bed. "You can't leave me," Genma sobbed, "I love you."

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head partially, something coming into his view. He squinted against the wall of tears and recognized the object as his Senbon. "You dropped this… and can you keep it down.. I'm trying to rest here," came a gruff, mumble.

Genma's eyes widened and his head snapped up. Hayate was looking at him with his eyes half lidded. The oxygen mask was on his chin and he offered Genma a weak smile. "H-Haya! Haya," Genma exclaimed as he jumped to his feet, embracing his friend tightly.

"G-Gen.. that hurts."

Genma instantly let him go and stared at Hayate in disbelief. "I thought.. I thought.. How," Genma said. "You died."

Hayate laughed weakly and said, "I couldn't die… I didn't want to miss… you in.. the speedo."

Genma smiled as he gently embrace his friend. "I love you Haya."

"Love you too, Genma."

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is how episode 54 should have happened! *Evil laugh* I love Hayate and he should not have died! *Grabs a scythe and chased Baki with it* I hope you all enjoyed! Constuctive critisism is always welcome ^^<strong>_


End file.
